BAILARINA (oneshot)
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Alguien que vive en soledad por el recuerdo de una rubia a la que perdió irremediablemente por otro hombre, descubre muchos años después, que el amor puede encontrarse donde menos se lo espera.


**BAILARINA**

… _ **Ella baila con el viento**_

 _ **Baila todo el tiempo**_

 _ **Baila cada momento de su vida.**_

 _ **Me lleva con ella**_

 _ **Con la música de su alma**_

 _ **Rompiendo todo hielo**_

 _ **Que pueda existir**_

 _ **En mi…**_

 _ **("Dancer" - Xandria)**_

¿Cuántos años han pasado? Creo, que he perdido la cuenta, es que el tiempo a veces pasa tan rápido y a veces es tan lento.

Más rápido de lo que yo quisiera o tan lento que quisiera tener un mando con el cual solo hacer CLICK y listo, estar en otro momento de mi vida… uno mejor, quizás.

Tanto se ha perdido… ¿se ha ganado algo? Seguramente pero a estas alturas de mi vida… ya no sé.

¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué nunca mi corazón ha podido estar en el lugar correcto y en el momento correcto?

Sencillamente creo que hay algo mal conmigo, después de todo, nunca me he esmerado precisamente en lo que deseo ¿debería hacerlo esta vez?

Cuando ella se fue, tuve que resignarme, después de todo era lo propio ¿para qué iba a luchar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ella? ¿Con qué armas? Si ya tenía perdida la batalla.

No… a quien quiero engañar.

No se puede perder lo que nunca se ha tenido, y ella ciertamente nunca fue mía.

La dejé ir con su verdadero dueño, con aquel a quien su corazón ya había elegido hace mucho tiempo.

Y yo que en un tiempo pude imaginar que ella y yo… Ah, qué tonto.

Tantos años han pasado desde entonces, la sé feliz y eso me da felicidad a mí, o al menos eso es lo que deseo creer.

Pero ella ya es agua pasada, pensé que nunca podría sacarla de mi corazón, pero justo cuando me di cuenta ella ya no estaba ahí, había sido reemplazada completamente ¿Cuándo? Ni si quiera lo noté.

Y por alguien, ciertamente impensable.

New York es una ciudad enorme, tanta gente yendo y viniendo… ciertamente en algún momento llega a aturdir, pero tenía que estar aquí, tengo que estar aquí, mi trabajo me lo exige. Pero más que mi trabajo es otra cosa lo que me lo exige ahora.

Cuando ellos salieron de nuestra vida, después de un tiempo fue ya obvio que jamás los volveríamos a ver; me preocupaba un poco pero luego ya todos, incluido yo, estábamos cómodos con esa idea y más que aceptarlo, nos acostumbramos a que ellos ya no estaban, tanto que, con el pasar de los, años ya ni si quiera formaban parte de una conversación familiar. Habían desaparecido completamente.

Unos años después, acepté la invitación de un socio para asistir a una gala de ballet; la verdad es que nunca he sido gran amante de ese arte, pero era un socio al que no podía desairar. El performance no estaba llamando mi atención ciertamente, hasta que la estrella salió a escena, y entonces supe porqué era ella la esperada diva de la noche. Y nunca El Lago de los Cisnes me pareció como ahora, sumamente interesante.

El color de su piel, los mechones sueltos de su pelo, el color de su cabello ¡tan brillante!

Su cintura estrecha, su pecho breve, sus brazos largos y delicados, la cadencia de sus muslos. Los movimientos de todo su cuerpo me hipnotizan y me transportan, me llevan a donde nunca he estado. Es todo tan extraño… No la recordaba siendo tan hermosa…

La reconocí de inmediato tan solo verla; aunque màs mujer y màs madura, no podía negarse que era ella y no podía creer que después de tanto la volviera a ver sobre un escenario.

Volví a la función siguiente, y a la otra, y a la otra… no comprendía lo que me sucedía.

Al principio pensé que era solo el afán de saber qué había sido de ella todos estos años, porqué había cambiado su nombre, como había llegado a donde estaba. Pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta, casi con pesar, que lo que estaba era fascinado… Completamente fascinado.

Pude averiguar que se había casado en Florida y que el apellido que llevaba ahora era su apellido de casada el cual había conservado luego de quedar viuda.

Yo sabía que desde niña había estudiado danza, pero la había fomentado con fuerza a lo largo de todos estos años, al morir su esposo la dejó sola con una niña pequeña y en la quiebra.

Con lo poco que tenía formó una escuela.

La temporada terminó y en ningún momento pude acercarme a ella. No podía hacerlo pues no sabía cómo sería recibido.

¿Seguiría siendo la misma majadera de siempre? Me recibiría con desdén como siempre.

Volví a Chicago sin poder dejar de pensarla.

Cuando nuevos negocios me devolvieron a New York, los recuerdos de aquellas noches de ballet llegaron a mi memoria.

Aquella diva de brillante cabello rojo y piel banca como la nieve, de pie en el escenario recibiendo la merecida ovación del público y un ramo de rosas siempre llegaba a sus manos… Nunca tuve el valor de enviarle uno, aunque lo desee mil veces.

Caminaba por la calle neoyorkina cuando una música de piano, acompañada de la voz de una mujer contando firmemente en francés, mientras acompañaba la cuenta con el golpe de una vara de madera en el piso de parqué.

 _Un… deux… trois… quatre… un… deux… trois… quatre…_

Cada número era acompañado de un fuerte Toc Toc, de la vara en el piso de madera.

Al asomarme al ventanal, la vi deteniendo al pianista y acercarse a una de las niñas que, de pie frente a una pared espejada, se agarraban de una barra adoptando la posición a practicar.

La pequeña tenía un error en su posición, y ella le indicaba la forma correcta de llevarla a cabo de manera amable.

Una vez más se colocó delante de las niñas, ejecutando la _Quatriemè positión_ y ejecutando el movimiento ella misma para ilustrar a sus alumnas.

Usaba un leotardo negro y una especie de falda muy corta de muselina rosa pálido. El cabello recogido en un rodete en la nuca, dejaba escapar algunos pequeños rizos rebeldes que le daban a su rostro la imagen de una escultura grecoromana.

Quien quiera que me hubiera pillado mirando con tal atención dentro de una escuela de ballet para niñas, me habría acusado de pervertido.

Pero ¡maldita sea mi suerte! No podía dejar de mirarla.

¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo a mí? ¡Y con ella!

¿Acaso, casi 20 años de soledad me tenían tan desesperado?

Me alejé de esa ventana… pero no pude evitar volver.

No sabía a qué obedecía mi acecho, había una lucha interna en mi; el no desear vincularme con ella para nada y a la vez, el querer saber qué había sido de ella todos estos años.

Al parecer, no había sido fácil, no muchos sabían de ella, pero los que sabían le tenían gran estima.

Y al hablarme de ella, parecía que, me hablaban de otra persona.

Sin embargo yo seguía viendo en su mirada el mismo desdén de antes, la misma frialdad, su sonrisa seguía siendo de mármol.

El semblante orgulloso, la costumbre de caminar con la nariz levantada, de mirarlo todo por encima de su hombro… no había cambiado.

Una tarde logré ver como un grupo de niñas de la academia rodeaban a otra; si no eran más que niñas, pero a veces la maldad se arraiga desde temprano… si lo sabré yo.

Empezaron a vituperar a la que estaba sola; una de ellas, al parecer la cabecilla, la empujó tan fuerte que logró hacerla caer de espaldas. Todas rieron… qué escena tan tristemente familiar.

¡Me dio tanta rabia! La costumbre de molestar a los inocentes no se pierde a pesar del tiempo; justo cuando iba a intervenir una jovencita pelirroja que me la recordaba sobremanera a esa misma edad, de no ser por sus enormes ojos azules se inmiscuyó en el grupo y levantó del brazo a la que estaba en el suelo.

Al ver que ella llegaba me quedé en mi distancia.

Llevaba un largo abrigo de cardigan y aun puestas, sus zapatillas de ballet.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido, lentamente, con la expresión fría de toda la vida, mirando la escena por encima del hombro.

Observó a la niña ofendida de pies a cabeza aparentemente sin emoción alguna, luego volteando hacia la cabecilla con la mirada encendida la escuché decir _"Sus padres sabrán de esto señoritas, y tú Stephanie, quedas expulsada"_

Luego, tomando de la mano a la pequeña lastimada, se alejó del grupo, con la chiquilla pelirroja de ojos azules detrás de ella; mientras las niñas trataban inútilmente de rogar un perdón que, si la conozco bien (¡y sí que la conozco!) no llegaría.

No supe como tomar aquella muestra de su parte. No puedo decir que ha cambiado, al parecer sigue siendo la misma intransigente de corazón frio de antes, sin embargo una acción como esa, vale la pena ser rescatada.

Los años son sabios sin duda, y la vida nos hace reflexionar sobre muchas cosas.

Volví a la siguiente temporada de ballet, donde una vez más en la masterpiece de Tchaikovski ella era la diva indiscutible.

Y mientras admiraba el performance mi mente divagaba a los recuerdos del pasado, sobre todo a los recuerdos de una época estudiantil, donde en un colegio europeo ella logró separarla de todos… de mí. Para siempre…

Porque no hay verdad más indiscutible que, aquella trampa fue el parteaguas de todo.

Desde ahí, a pesar de cualquier cosa, nunca hubo nada; absolutamente nada, que haya logrado que estemos juntos para siempre como era mi más grande deseo…

Ella brillaba sobre el escenario y yo me preguntaba si alguien con el corazón tan helado podría en realidad interpretar tanto amor, tanta pasión, tanta dulzura…

Talvez solo estoy juzgando lo que es por lo que fue, cuando mejor que nadie sé que casi nunca son lo mismo.

Talvez, solo estoy tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo, para no ver la increíble realidad de lo que me está sucediendo.

Cualquier cosa puede ser; por ahora solamente puedo verla bailar, bailar allí tan lejos de mi como si estuviera bailando a mi alrededor; como si hablara con el mundo entero por medio de su danza, como si me hablara a mi; contándome una historia de amor imposible ¡es que demasiado imposible para ser creída! Y sin embargo… con cada movimiento logra desprender toda cadena que pudiera quedar en mí hacia ella, si es que aun conservara yo una.

Logrando romper el hielo que me impide acercarme, decirle que la encontré sin querer un día en una aburrida noche de ballet y que desde entonces aprecio más este arte.

Decirle que desde entonces he estado así, observándola en silencio, a ella, a su hija. Su vida entera, sin poder creer lo que ha sacado y lo que ha puesto dentro de mí, sin siquiera una palabra o una mirada.

Que me tiene fascinado, y que para mí ella ya no tiene otro nombre que ese, porque ¡tonto de mí! Mi soledad y su belleza me han colocado a sus pies.

Una vez más ella de pie en el escenario, recibiendo los merecidos aplausos, los vítores, el ramo de rosas… la obra ha terminado, y yo que ya me la sé de memoria, si me preguntaras en este momento de qué trata, solo podría decirte que de una hermosa mujer que baila como un ángel.

Un par de billetes consiguen fácil que el guardia me permita esperarla donde a nadie del público se le permite.

Uno a uno van saliendo los bailarines hasta que ya no sale ninguno…

¿Me habré equivocado? ¡Seguro el tipo este me ha timado y ella salió por otro lado!

Mis pasos resuenan en el callejón desolado, comienza a hacer frío pero aun así, la gabardina descansa en mi brazo, cuando escucho la bisagra de la puerta una vez más y un par de delicadas voces cada vez más cerca.

¡Es ella! La acompaña la adolescente pelirroja de ojos azules que sé, es su hija.

Al verme se queda muda, estática… no más que yo.

Se acerca a mí pues yo no sé aun si moverme hacia ella o salir corriendo de ahí.

Quedamos frente a frente mientras la jovencita, idéntica a ella, nos mira por turnos sin saber bien lo que sucede.

Pasan unos segundos que parecen eternos, los años pasan y definitivamente por nosotros han pasado y en mi caso ¡de qué manera!

Busco en su mirada la frialdad que conozco, el desdén que es maestra en desplegar; en su rostro de mármol la ironía que me ayudará a caminar hacia el auto que me espera y volver a Chicago sin contarle jamás a nadie esta estupidez que me ha sucedido, pero de pronto…

¿Archie? - Dice como si no lo creyera, y soy yo quien no puedo creer que me haya reconocido.

Y contrario a lo que yo creyera, a lo que buscara; me sonríe como nunca antes vi que le sonriera a nadie y en sus ojos veo aquello que jamás creí ver.

Siente gusto de verme, tanto gusto como el que siento yo de no haberme marchado cuando pude hacerlo.

Entonces sé, que todo es diferente ahora...


End file.
